


Rails

by Alisum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Prose Poem, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisum/pseuds/Alisum
Summary: For herselfBetter wasOn the railsIn bloody pieces





	1. End

Maybe she should just jump.  
Just one step.  
Maybe two.  
The train would arrive in under a minute.  
She entertained the idea of ending it.  
Ending her life.  
But she remembered the conversation with her best friend not too long ago.  
A joke about dying from her.  
A concerned response from him.  
Well  
If she was dead it wouldn't matter to her anymore.  
But right now  
Right now she was alive.  
And the thought of hurting her friend   
It made her feel guilty.  
The thought of all the other people she would leave behind  
Didn't.  
What did she matter to them?  
To anyone?  
Just another pebble kicked off the sidewalk of life.  
Surely her friend would find someone else to replace her  
Someone better.  
For herself  
Better was  
On the rails  
In bloody pieces.  
She was just so tired.  
So  
So  
Tired.  
Just two steps.  
Maybe one.  
She jumped


	2. Attempt

Slightly.  
When her mother called her name.  
Right.  
She couldn't just jump  
In front of her.  
That was just  
Too cruel.  
So  
She turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that's confusing, but just to clarify: The last line of Chapter 1 and the first of Chapter 2 are one sentences.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.


End file.
